wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Useful macros for druids
=Miscellaneous Macros= Cast innervate on yourself without changing target /cast target=player Innervate Note that the `target=player' bit is not an instruction to change the target to yourself. Rather, it specifies the spell-target for the spell to follow (here the innervate), which is totally different from your `current' target. Viz, your `current' target won't be changed when this macro is used. Ia target-change was to take place and you were to damage another target on accident you would lose any combo-points your had stacked. Buffing This will cast Thorns and then MOTW on your target. /castsequence reset=target Thorns, Mark of the Wild A play on this macro for feral druids self-buff is: #show Omen of Clarity /castsequence target=player reset=20/combat Omen of Clarity, Mark of the Wild, Thorns Gathering and Tracking Macros The Druid has one tracking ability that can be selected: this can, however, put a dint in your gathering prospects, and only be cast in cat form. /castsequence nocombat/stance:3 reset=combat track humanoids, find herbs, find minerals /castsequence nocombat/nostance:3 find minerals, find herbs The stance:3 checks can remove the track humanoid when not in cat for (stance 3) The reset=combat changes it so that after a combat, it automatically goes back to track humanoids first, no matter what was previously cast (so you can see if any others are around) Feral/Caster Dual-use Macros Faerie Fire in caster or Feral Faerie Fire in bear/cat: /cast stance:1 Faerie Fire (Feral)(); stance:3 Faerie Fire (Feral)(); nostance Faerie Fire() Cyclone or use trinket in feral form (replace trinket name): /use stance Ogre Mauler's Badge /stopmacro stance /cast nostance Cyclone /party casting CYCLONE on >>> %T <<<< =Healing Macros= Nature's Swiftness + Healing Touch - without global cooldown Omit target=player to heal your target instantly instead of yourself. Use Healing Touch(Rank 10) and lower for lower ranks of the spell. You can use this macro while you are moving, but if you are, you must click this macro twice to perform the heal. /cast Nature's Swiftness /stopcasting /cast target=player Healing Touch(Rank 11) Another version of this macro could be: /cast Nature's Swiftness /stopcasting /castsequence reset=25/combat/target modifier:alt,target=player Healing Touch(Rank 11), Rejuvenation; help Healing Touch(Rank 11), Rejuvenation; What this version of the macro will do, is that if you double-click it while pressing the `alt' key it will cast the instant-heal on yourself. Clicking for a third time will cast rejuvenation as well. The macro works with self-cast regardless of what your current target is and without introducing a target-change ofcourse. You may change the `alt' bit to `ctrl' or `shift' if that suits you better. If you double-click this macro without pressing `alt' and if your current target is friendly it will cast the instant-heal on your current target. Clicking on it for a third time will cast rejuvenation as well. Rejuvenation + Lifebloom on Yourself Use this macro if you don't have Nature's Swiftness either to quickly (and cheaply) heal yourself on the run or between fights. #showtooltip Rejuvenation /castsequence reset=12 target=player Rejuvenation, Lifebloom Regrowth + Rejuvenation /castsequence Regrowth, Rejuvenation Lifebloom and Rejuvenation on self #tooltip Lifebloom /cancelaura Cat Form /cancelaura Dire Bear Form /cancelaura Moonkin Form /castsequence target=player reset=9 Lifebloom, Rejuvenation, Lifebloom, Lifebloom This macro keeps the instant-cast heal-over-time spells on you. First press cancels any combat form. Second press starts Lifebloom. The next two presses re-apply Lifebloom to increase the HoT portion. If you wait 9 seconds (just over the duration of the current Lifebloom) the macro resets. This macro is especially suitable when running, as it can be cast while moving. Without the target=player it will keep HoTs on the target. With target=focus it will keep HoTs on the focus. Rejuvenation and Swiftmend on target or self #show Swiftmend /castsequence exists,help reset=12/target Rejuvenation, Swiftmend /stopmacro exists,help /castsequence target=player reset=12 Rejuvenation, Swiftmend This macro will reset upon a new target and works by casting rejuvenation and then swiftmend the second time you hit the button. =Feral Macros= Mangle (Bear) if you have enough rage and its cooldown is up, else Maul, turning on autoattack /cast Mangle (bear)() /cast maul /startattack Another version adding a +use trinket at the beginning /use /stopcasting /cast Mangle (bear)() /cast maul /startattack Taunt and start autoattack if it is off /cast Growl /startattack Use this if you find yourself Growling and not autoattacking, losing the mob after the taunt wears off. Especially useful if you have enabled the option to turn autoattack off when you change targets. Mangle (Cat) then start autoattack /cast Mangle (Cat) /startattack Variation to use a +use item first /use /stopcasting /cast Mangle (Cat) /startattack Ravage with Tiger's Fury One button push for ravage. /cast Tiger's Fury /stopcasting /cast Ravage This either Shreds or casts Tiger's Fury and Ravage. As opposed to the macro above this requires two button presses. /cast nostealth Shred /castsequence stealth reset=6 Tiger's Fury, Ravage /stopmacro stealth /startattack Pounce/Shred, Claw, Rake, Rip Finally While in cat form you will need to be prowling for this to work correctly. (Druids no longer need to be behind the target while prowling.) You may also want to substitute Ferocious Bite for Rip when fighting lower level Mobs, and Mangle for Claw if you have that ability. Note that this macro does not take advantage of faster combo point generation from Primal Fury, and will also not account for misses, dodges or parries. /castsequence reset=25/combat/target Stealth pounce; shred, claw, claw, rake, rip, claw, claw Cat Opener(Pounce, Ravage)/"Normal" move (Claw, Rake, Mangle, Shred) Combine as you like, very neat since Blizzard gave cat form a "new" stealth bar. /cast stance:3,stealth pounce or ravage; /cast stance:3 Claw, Rake, Mangle or Shred; An alternative to the above is to have the "front" moves and "behind" moves together. First one will cast Pounce if stealthed otherwise Claw. Second will cast Ravage if stealthed else Shred. Front macro: /cast stealth Pounce; Claw Behind macro: /cast stealth Ravage; Shred Bear Form/Spamable Attack /cast Maul /castrandom Mangle (Bear)(), Faerie Fire (Feral)() ....or, also useful... /cast Maul /castrandom Mangle (Bear)(), Mangle (Bear)(), Lacerate, Faerie Fire (Feral) Note that using Mangle with macros is currently bugged; you must specify the spell rank to use it. Why use it twice? Mangle has a six second cooldown and should always be used when available. Lacerate, once it stacks to five, should only be used occassionally to keep the DOT up. Use this macro carefully; in a non-boss fight you won't be generating enough rage to get all these attacks off. Also, many mobs (Elementals, for example) are immune to bleed effects and so you'll be wasting alot of rage on an effect the mob is immune to so be careful blindly tanking with this. Some people remove Faerie Fire and press it manually to ensure that the button does some damage with every press. =Nuking Macros= Root, DOT, Debuff /castsequence Entangling Roots, Moonfire, Faerie Fire, Starfire An alternative that I (DrakeLord) like is: /castsequence Starfire, Moonfire, Entangling Roots, Insect Swarm, Faerie Fire Obviously take out Insect Swarm if you don't have it. Caster Form/Moonfire Drops out of whatever form you are in and then casts moonfire from the same button. Very useful for taking out runners. /cancelaura stance:1Dire Bear Form;stance:2Aquatic Form;stance:3Cat Form;stance:4Travel Form /dismount /cast stance:5Tree of Life;nostanceMoonfire * If you're under level 40, change "Dire Bear Form" to just "Bear Form" * Note that Tree of Life should use cast instead cancelaura due to problems with the stacking auras. Balance Druid Opener This is a very useful macro for balance druids to deal some nice damage when beginning a fight outdoors. This macro will only work if the druid has learned Insect Swarm in their balance talent tree /castsequence reset=target Entangling Roots, Insect Swarm, Faerie Fire, Moonfire, Starfire Or when indoors (This works the best if the druid has a 100% chance to not be interrupted with Starfire since the enemy cannot be rooted in one place) /castsequence reset=target Insect Swarm, Faerie Fire, Moonfire, Starfire Keep Rooted/sleeped This is a great crowd control ability either in pve or pvp against rogues and warriors, first you root the enemy that you wanna save for later then whenever its time to retangle just press the key again without changing targets or anything. Also, right-clicking on the macro will change to another target if necessary. /clearfocus button:2 /clearfocus target=focus,dead /clearfocus target=focus,noexists /focus target=focus,noexists /cast target=focus Entangling Roots Or this can be used with hibernate (just don't use both at the same time cause of the clearfocus). /clearfocus button:2 /clearfocus target=focus,dead /clearfocus target=focus,noexists /focus target=focus,noexists /cast target=focus hibernate You could even put a party note on like " %t is sleeping D.N.D " by adding /stopmacro noexist /p %t is Sleeping D.N.D =Shapeshifting Macros= One step stance switching This shifts you into the desired form. If you are already in another form, it shifts back to caster instead, enabling a second press to shift you into the form. If you are already in the form, it shifts you back to caster. This works like some addons that were broken with the 2.0 API changes and haven't been updated. For example, from caster form a press for Dire Bear would shift you to it. From Cat form it would shift you to caster on the first press and Dire Bear on the second. From Dire Bear it would shift you to caster. /cancelaura Cat Form /cancelaura Bear Form /cancelaura Dire Bear Form /cancelaura Aquatic Form /cancelaura Travel Form /cancelaura Brown Kodo /cancelaura Moonkin Form /cancelaura Flight Form /cast To use this, make a macro for each of your forms and edit the last line so each one has a different form. Then bind a key or button to each of them by placing them on a bar or using an addon (I use BindPad). Replace the Brown Kodo line with your mount and add a line for each of your mounts if you carry several. If you have Tree of Life form replace the Moonkin line with Tree of Life. Cat Form, Then Prowl This allows the caster to switch from any form to cat form and then prowl which leads into the next macro #show Prowl /cancelaura stance:1 Dire Bear Form; stance:2 Aquatic Form; stance:4 Travel Form; stance:5 Moonkin Form /dismount /cast nostance Cat Form; nostealth Prowl Alternatively, if you have Tree of Life form available... #show Prowl /cancelaura stance:1 Dire Bear Form; stance:2 Aquatic Form; stance:4 Travel Form /dismount /cast stance:5 Tree of Life; nostance Cat Form; nostealth Prowl * Note that Tree of Life should be included in cast instead of cancelaura due to problems with the stacking auras. All-Terrain Travel Form /cancelaura stance:1 Dire Bear Form; stance:3 Cat Form; stance:5 Moonkin Form '''' /dismount /cast nostance,swimming Aquatic Form; nostance,noswimming Travel Form Feral Form This will put you into Cat Form if out of combat and into Bear if you're in combat. Also push the same button to go into stealth if in Cat Form and will pull aggro if in Bear Form. Might want to put in Feral Charge instead of growl. Can also go straight into Bear form when out of combat by right clicking on the macro. /cast button:2 Bear Form; combat Bear Form; nostance Cat Form; stance:1 Growl; stance:3 Prowl External Links The Druid forums at the Blizzard official web site have an excellent thread (continued here) full of macros for many more situations. Feel free to browse and bump for a sticky. Category:Macros Category:Druids